Sweet Devil
by Isatzin Xoxocotl
Summary: ¿Acaso estás soñando, te repites una y otra vez?, es inusual, es hermoso y como amante de aquella palabra, sigues con la mirada los movimientos de quien, te hace replantearte el concepto de belleza, tal vez debieras tener precaución, pues en las noches los ángeles ocultan sus alas para hacer maldades y culpar a los humanos por su ingenuidad.


**Hola, hoy les traigo un Reigisa, (esta pareja también merece amor XD**

 **Advertencia: escenas subiditas de tono, no tanto pero...** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( **I regret nothing).**

 **Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esto como ya sabrán es pura mal viajada mía.**

 **Sweet Devil**

La luz incandescente te ciega la visión, la música a todo volumen parece que te dejará sordo, no sabes ni siquiera porqué estás ahí, pero no hay más preguntas que te puedas hacer al enfocar en la pista de baile un cuerpo dejándose desbordar por el ritmo de aquel lugar.

Ajustas tus lentes para tener una mejor visión de lo que hay justo frente a ti, sus movimientos son energéticos, observas con detenimiento como sus caderas tienen un movimiento ondulante, su brazos y pies se mueven al compás, y su melena rubia alborotada brilla bajo las luces del lugar, el sudor desborda por su frente y enmarca ese hermoso rostro, ojos rosáceos y mejillas aún más, con una sonrisa traviesa te invita a lo que está prohibido decir en voz alta.

¿Acaso estás soñando, te repites una y otra vez?, es inusual, es hermoso y como amante de aquella palabra, sigues con la mirada los movimientos de quien, te hace replantearte el concepto de belleza, tal vez debieras tener precaución, pues en las noches los ángeles ocultan sus alas para hacer maldades y culpar a los humanos por su ingenuidad. Pero te sonríe de nuevo y sus ojos sólo te miran a ti, o al menos, eso es lo que tu ego por un momento quiere creer, el molesto zumbido por la fuerte música en tus oídos se vuelve nada e inclusive le has tomado cierto gusto, incluso puedes asegurar que tu corazón late al mismo ritmo que el de la melodía.

¿Te atreverás? o ¿Te alejarás? ...

Nunca ha sido lo tuyo ser valiente en cuestiones tan irracionales como lo es el amor, y el imaginar que lo que estás viviendo es lo que los cursis llaman "amor a primera vista", te hace quedarte inmóvil en tu asiento, pero la piel de porcelana que resalta en esa vestimenta oscura, hace que tu mano tomé el vaso frente a ti, tal vez el alcohol es lo que necesitas para dejar atrás tus dudas o mejor dicho es la excusa perfecta para acallar a la razón, qué mañana sea lo que Dios quiera, pero esta noche , sólo por esta noche será lo que ese diablillo te conceda...

Tomas de un sólo sorbo la bebida alcohólica de tu mesa, y el ardor de tu garganta es una molestia menor comparada con la que se encuentra en tu pantalón. Mandas todo al carajo y sin saber de nuevo porqué, empiezas a avanzar, lentamente, la música se convierte en un eco lejano, cuando una risa maliciosa absorbe todos tus sentidos.

Al tenerle tan cerca admiras la menuda figura que comparada con la tuya, es realmente pequeña, pero su pecho expuesto por algunos botones desabrochados de su camisa, no te permite dudar, te acercas aún más y el calor en tu cuerpo exige que haya algún tipo de contacto, bailas siguiendo los movimientos de quien se encuentra de espaldas a ti, siguiendo con su tortuosa danza de caderas y pegándose a ti con sugestivos movimientos, uno, dos, tres, roces ligeros pero que traen consigo descargas eléctricas que encienden tus sentidos, un nuevo sentimiento se desborda por cada uno de tus poros, es algo embriagador y excitante, es el deseo puro en todo su esplendor, estás pensando de manera irracional o tal vez has dejado de pensar en sí, te dejas llevar por las sensaciones que sacuden a tu cuerpo, con algo de torpeza tus manos se colocan sobre él, una va directamente sobre su muslo y la otra acaricia su pierna subiendo hasta posarse en su cadera.

Un suspiro escapa de aquellos tentadores labios, es entonces cuando sus manos se colocan sobre las tuyas y las guían por sobre su cuerpo, caricias que pasan de ser roces delicados como el aleteo de una mariposa, a violentas y salvajes como verdaderos zarpazos de un felino en celo, recorres su piel expuesta y tus manos viajas a partes delicadas, los suspiros se vuelven suaves gemidos que sólo tú puedes escuchar, pues la música sigue siendo alta, son esos sonidos tan provocativos se han vuelto tu música favorita.

Tu nariz recorre el lechoso cuello, absorbiendo un aroma dulce y salado a la vez, producto quizás del sudor perlado que sigue brotado y cual néctar tentador que aparece en medio del desierto frente a un sediento, pasas tus labios por una de sus orejas y te atreves a lamber y morder su lóbulo, sientes como el cuerpo que ya tienes completamente aprisionado entre tus brazos, empieza a temblar, observas por sobre su hombro como el rostro angelical tiene una expresión muy seductora y lo es más cuando lo ves mordiendo sus labios para evitar que más melodías eróticas sean entonadas por su boca.

Sonríes pues aún en ese momento tan abrazador, eres capaz de apreciar su belleza y por un momento olvidas todo, quedas como un verdadero idiota admirando todo de ese ángel o mejor dicho de es diablillo, sí un dulce diablillo que te sonríe y te mira de manera inocente y provocativa a la vez, deseo, lujuria, perversión, no sabes que tanto has encontrado en su mirada, pero estás seguro que hay más en la tuya, si despegar tus ojos de los suyos, lo volteas lentamente para que queden frente a frente, lo haces pero sin despegar tus manos de su piel, en el proceso regalas caricias candentes que parecen estar haciendo efecto en el rubio, pues su rostro sonrojado y la tensión en su cuerpo te lo dicen.

Por fin lo tienes frente a frente, ambos dejaron de bailar, pero pareciese como si estuvieran en una verdadera danza de miradas, caricias, suspiros y palabras no dichas.

-Soy Nagisa...

Su voz en un verdadero canto de ave, sientes tu corazón acelerar, sonríes tal vez como bobo pero no puedes evitarlo, al menos ya tienes como nombrar a quien hace poco no podías asegurar si era un ángel o un diablillo, tal vez sea ambas cosas, o tal vez no sea nada de eso, tal vez sea tan sólo otro chico como tú, pero eso no te importa, sin más toma su rostro y lo besas.

Ni ángel ni demonio, sólo un sabor a fresa con un toque de alcohol, ni ángel ni demonio, sólo suavidad y exquisito calor, ni ángel ni demonio, sólo dos lenguas luchando sin tregua, tal vez tú eres el demonio quien devora la boca de un ángel, o tal vez es al revés, pues lo que sientes mientras besas esos labios, no puede ser terrenal, no hay teoría ni explicación que puedas concretar en tu cabeza, por eso tan sólo puedes creer que estás ahí besando lo prohibido, lo hermoso, lo que sólo un ángel o un demonio, mejor dicho que Nagisa tu dulce diablillo puede provocar.

La falta de aliento hace que rompas el beso, un hilo de saliva sigue uniendo sus bocas, lo abrazas y empiezas a acariciar su espalda, él suelta una risilla y sientes que te puedes derretir. Lo vuelves a mirar y perdido en su mirada sólo puedes decir:

-Me llamo Rei...

 **::::::::::**

 **Jejejejej ¿querían más? yo también pero soy nueva en escribir cosas sexys así que decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, (no quiero tener una hemorragia nasal mientras escribo XD).**

 **Bueno en verdad muchas gracias por leer, todo fue porque me encontré con la versión de "sweet devil" de reol feat kradness y no pude quitarme de la cabeza a Nagisa bailando jajajajaja, en fin espero les haya gustado y sus reviews son los que me dan el poder 3 3.**

 **Saludos**

 **Chabis-chan cambio y fuera ^^**


End file.
